


Vampirelli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi vampiri [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Frank e la sua ‘insolita famiglia’.Seguito di ‘Gemelli vampiri’.
Series: I grandi vampiri [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843552





	1. Chapter 1

Sammy

Frank sorrise socchiudendo le labbra rosso sangue, le leccò voluttuosamente, rendendole umide e accarezzò il collo di Ellison, lì dove c’erano dei segni violacei che risaltavano sulla pelle. «Riposa bene, piccola mia», le passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli castano rossicci.

Il vampiro abbassò lo sguardo, sul pavimento era seduta una bambina. Quest’ultima si leccava le dita: indice e medio erano sporchi di sangue, o li succhiava avidamente. Sorrise al genitore, mostrando i dentini aguzzi bianco avorio, dello stesso colore delle sue unghie aguzze. «Il sangue della mamma è così dolce» disse, ridacchiando.

Il genitore le accarezzò la testa, la piccola afferrò il polso della vampira addormentata e vi affondò nuovamente i denti, succhiando avidamente.


	2. Fratelli senz’affetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Little Nightmares OST "Six´s Theme Part 2"; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2M-_utkfZg.

Fratelli senz’affetto

«Che dispiacere immane vederti ancora vivo» borbottò Frank.

Vladimir ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi, era inginocchiato accanto ad un cadavere con dei buchi sul collo e aveva le labbra sporche di sangue. «Non parlare così. Posso offrirti parte della mia cena, fratellino» ribatté.

Frank pensò: "Io, al contrario di lui, non penso solo a nutrirmi. Se fosse più scaltro, metterebbe un freno alle azioni della sua sposa. Non gli obbedisce e non fa altro che trasformare esseri umani in oggetti solo in parte senzienti. Sprecano dei possibili servitori e attirano l’attenzione degli umani su di noi.

Al contrario i miei compagni sono discreti e voglioso. Non ho bisogno di cercare sempre nuovi amanti per compensare ad una mancanza tra le lenzuola".

«Sono in grado di cacciare, non preoccuparti per me» gli rispose.


End file.
